


Reminiscent

by Queen_Locness



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I needed something, I'm a desperate gay pls enjoy this, Listen I fell for this ship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nazuna really likes Eichi but he's just kinda, Self-Indulgent, i panicked, it's cute tho, it's pretty, mostly rambles, nervous?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Locness/pseuds/Queen_Locness
Summary: He supposes it started around the time they formed the Knight Killers. It was the first time in his three years of school he'd ever truly spoken to Eichi Tenshouin before. Even then, at the beginning, they'd stayed out of each others way. It wasn't avoidance so much that it was something neither of them saw as necessary.They were busy.





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Yea no I just wanted something cute and it turned into me making Nazuna ramble on. I think it turned out pretty well though, and hopefully once I actually get a feel for these two I can make some better quality stuff. This is my first time writing for wither of them so I was a little nervous but oh well. Enjoy!

He supposes it started around the time they formed the Knight Killers. It was the first time in his three years of school he'd ever truly spoken to Eichi Tenshouin before. Even then, at the beginning, they'd stayed out of each others way. It wasn't avoidance so much that it was something neither of them saw as necessary. They were busy. Eichi had a school to run (for a little while left), and practice was just barely something he could squeeze in, and Nazuna had Ra*bits to take care of, and clubs to spend his time on. 

They practiced, and they planned, and they went on their ways. 

Actually- on the occasions that Nazuna allows himself to dwell on it, at least- he thinks he can pinpoint the exact moment it began. Because it hadn't been when they formed the Knight Killers, and rather right before they were going to end it. Eichi, in all of the time he had known him, had been good at keeping up appearances. It had been what startled Nazuna so much at the time, was how easy it had been to see through him. 

He taps his fingers on his desk, lightly, following the tune to Joyful Box as he waits for the last few minutes of class to end. He has a few errands to run during the start of lunch before he can decide what to do with his free meal time. 

Getting distracted like this hadn't been his plan, and he shifts in his seat to take a quick glance at the clock. He scolds himself mentally, but they aren't doing much, and most of his class is missing again today anyway, so he really can't be too upset at his own lack of focus. 

He sorts through his task list in his head, and after another few moments he's drifted his focus again. It's not something he means to happen, but he has a lot to think about lately. Nazuna doesn't like dwelling on things like this, especially when he doesn't know what to do about it. 

He'd have to be daft or purposely ignorant not to notice how often the other tends to drift through thoughts that a few months ago he wouldn't have related to him at all. The issue though is that he knows what's happening, and that he feels something. He just doesn't know _what_.

Most times it's a light flutter, something warm that makes it hard not to smile. It makes him feel safe in a sense he can't quite put into words. Not that words had ever been his strength of his in any form.

What worries him more than anything are the little times when it feels different. When it's dark, and late, and he can't stop thinking about it. When it feels heavy in the most suffocating way, and when he tries to grab it it's too light to ever really hold. The times it's almost reminiscent of Shu, and how he thought he felt then.

And then Eichi shows up, and he smiles, and it stops being heavy again, stops being a pressing silence that he can't figure out.

He doesn't like to think of Shu so much. He forgives him, but part of him still goes quiet when he's near. Thinking about Shu makes him think about early Eichi, when he was just coming into power, and when Nazuna had just started figuring out how to be his own person, a few years late. Even with that, he can't say he's having a bad day.

The bell rings, and he stands up. He stretches, lets the few other classmates file out first while he takes what he needs into his arms. He can drop them off at the broadcasting room for when they're needed later.

He could probably eat there, if he wanted, but his mood is already brightening enough that he thinks he can probably go find at least one of his Unit Members to eat with, if not one of his other classmates. 

He exchanges greetings as he passes people he recognizes, smiling as he takes his time. He isn't in a rush, today, and it feels nice to walk leisurely. 

Unlocking the door takes a few seconds longer than normal, as he works around the stack of papers in his arms, and he's glad to be rid of them when he sets them on the desk. Accomplishing a task has always made him feel more capable, regardless of how small it may be. Nazuna like being able to do things whenever he has the chance.

He locks the door behind him again as a precaution in the event a first or second year (or even third, when he considers some of the people in his classes) decides they'd like to take a look at equipment they don't know how to work. It wouldn't be the first time.

The hallways have cleared out in the few minutes it took him to get there and get inside, and he hums as he walks to fill in the gap where there'd usually be chatter. The sun slants in through the halls, and he's reminded how warm it is outside today. He should drag his juniors outside with him, his thoughts muse. 

The campus, from his view through the window as he walks, is bright and green and feels like spring even from where he is. He turns the corner and nearly bumps into someone while he was distracted with admiring the weather.

He almost laughs at how fitting it is that it's Eichi Tenshouin himself who stands startled in front of Nazuna, arms holding a box protectively against him. There's a beat of calm silence as they blink at each other, before Eichi slowly matches Nazuna's warm smile.

"Oh, Nito-Kun. You surprised me."

Eichi is relaxed today, Nazuna notes. It's nice to see him at peace.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted," although he and Eichi both know he isn't really bothered. "Are you heading somewhere?"

Eichi shifts the box in his hands and gestures down the hallway. "I was heading to the tea club room to drop this off. Hajime-Kun expressed his interest in something he'd heard about but never tried, and there was room in the budget to accommodate it."

Nazuna nods along, swaying on his feet, and he knows he really can't stay still today. He feels a flutter when Eichi pauses, because he can see a question forming in the blue of his eyes. 

Eichi had always been good at keeping up appearances, but Nazuna had always been good at spotting the little things and reading a room. It made it easier than voicing his questions, and Nazuna had never been good with words.

"You're welcome to join me, if you'd like. I could make you a cup as well." It's a lovely offer. If he weren't so good at reading Eichi, he'd be able to miss the tiny flash of nerves, the way his fingers curl just a bit more around the box.

"I was going to go outside, but..." Nazuna is again reminded of how far gone he is. He'll need to sort that warm feeling out eventually, no matter how nervous it makes him to do, if he can't even look away from the blue of Eichi's eyes long enough to gesture out the window. For now, though, he can enjoy his time here in the present. He has a few years to make up for, still. "That sounds nice, though."

Eichi seems disappointed, almost, and he wishes he'd worded it differently. He was trying to agree, not sound like he was making an apology.

"It is a nice day," the taller admits, reluctantly taking note of the sun outside, before turning back near-immediately to meet Nazuna's gaze. "You can never enjoy nice days too much."

The regret in his voice almost stings, but he knows it's not on purpose. He rushes to correct himself as Eichi's smile falls. "I didn't mean- I actually, I wash trying to shay I would really love to have tea with you." He can feel the lightest kind of blush form, but Eichi is smiling brighter than the sun they'd just been talking about, and Nazuna can't be embarrassed about his lisp when Eichi looks so happy.

Before he can compose himself again, the taller blond is moving the small box to his left hand, and reaching out to grab Nazuna's with his right. 

"We shouldn't waste any more time in this stuffy hallway. I can open a few windows when we get there," he says, and then Nazuna is being tugged along lightly. His feet move forward before his brain does, and it's the most childish thing he's seen Eichi do in a bit that he can't help the laugh that forms and bubbles out of him. 

It's almost a relief that Eichi stepped forward first, because it makes Nazuna think again that maybe whatever is growing here isn't what he's afraid of. That it could be nice, if not a little difficult to work through, but love is a strange thing that can feel heavy and warm and fluttery all together, and that makes his heart skip a beat. His thoughts had been running away from him all day, and he wishes he were surprised by what they settled on. he wishes that it didn't feel as strange as it did the first time he thought it, either, but Nazuna was never good with words. they were complicated and annoying and they scared him sometimes.

But his hand was in Eichi's, and the sun was shining through the windows, and they were both smiling, and Nazuna couldn't trade this for anything.

That after all this time, and everything that's happened in three years, he's made it to the point where he could trade anything if it made Eichi smile true like that.

He thinks Eichi would do the same for him, too.


End file.
